Starfire and Robin's Chat
by Shimmer8828
Summary: My very first story on here! Pretty fluffy. After Starfire wakes up from a nap, she invites Robin to the top of Titans Tower to talk. What will happen? Read and find out. (Rated T for safety) Oneshot. StarXRobin, obviously! 33 Please Review! I would like to hear your feedback! No flames though, please!


It was a rather quiet, peaceful day for Jump City. No villains were lurking about. The only criminal they had faced was a robber, and they had been easily defeated by Raven's dark magic and Starfire's starbolts. All of the Titans were relaxing in the Tower. Raven, of course, was reading, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Robin was listening to music, and Starfire was taking a nap on the couch.

Robin looked over by the couch to see Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing about who got to be Player One in their game. He let out a small snort of amusement.

"_I'm_ older, so I'm Player One!"

"You were Player One _last _time!

"Fine, Rock Paper Scissors."

There was a pause.

"DARN IT!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Ha! In your face, Grass Stain! I'm Player One!"

"Shut up, will you, I can't hear myself think." Raven's voice interrupted. She directed a firey glare at the them. The room went silent for a moment, then the two friends starting talking in hushed tones as they began to play their video game.

When Robin tilted his head slightly, he saw Starfire on the other side of the couch, her body curled up around a pillow. A calm, gentle snoring sound was coming from her. Her beautiful crimson hair was spread across the cushion. Robin smiled. She looked so cute, so fragile. He took off his headphones and quietly shuffled over to her. He then plopped down next to her.

Raven looked up from her book to look at what Robin was doing. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I wouldn't bug her. She can get scared very easily when she's asleep."

Beast Boy turned around. "Yeah. Last time I tried waking her up, she panicked and shot me with a starbolt! I went flying out of her window!"

Cyborg snickered. "That was hilarious, though, BB!" He let out a playful chuckle when Beast Boy cuffed his head.

"Geez, you guys always have to make such a big deal out of everything, I'm just sitting next to her." Robin looked back at Starfire. If you could see through his mask, you would be able to tell he was googly-eyed over his best friend.

Then, there was a yawn. A tiny, muffled yawn. Bright emerald eyes blinked open. Robin smiled. "Hey, Star," he said gently. "Did you have a good sleep.?"

For a moment, the gourgeous girl before Robin looked confused. Her vision was blurred, but within seconds it was back to normal. "Good...morning?" Starfire blinked. "What is the time?"

"It's one o'clock Star," Robin cooed. "You fell asleep after we captured the robber."

"Oh. Would you enjoy to go to the top with me, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked sleepily. "It would be joyous to go outside!"

Robin felt his heart leap. He was going to go to the top with Star! There was no turning down that offer. "Sure," he managed to say cooly. The rest of the Titans snickered. It was quite obvious that the two liked each other.

"Glorious!" Starfire giggled. "I shall expect to see you at the top of the Titans Tower!" The crimson-haired girl happily flew up the stairs, doing graceful flips in the air.

Robin stepped out onto the top, and walked over to Starfire. "Hey, Star," he said happily, a sly, flirtatious smile on his face. He sat down next to his love. "What do you want to talk about?" Usually when Starfire invited him to the top of the Tower, they engaged in friendly conversation. They liked telling each other secrets, and stories about what they did before they met. Sometimes, when Robin said something sad, Starfire would gently put her hand on his. He loved it when she did that. He loved _her._

Starfire sighed. "I have pondered a lot lately, Friend Robin. Something Raven has told me has confused me greatly." When Robin quickly reacted, Starfire gave out a hearty chuckle. "No, Friend Robin. It was nothing bad. It has just confused me."

Robin relaxed and breathed in Starfire's sweet scent. She smelled of freshly baked cookies, vanilla, and honey. His eyes looked dreamy under his mask. He looked at his friend's tanned skin, long, beautiful crimson hair, and her stunning green eyes. He looked down at her outfit, her usual cute crop-top and mini skirt in a calming lavender color. He would have gazed at the beauty for longer if he hadn't realized Starfire was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Friend Robin, are you 'the okay'?" Robin blinked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. What did Raven say?"

"She said you were 'the head over heals for me'. Whatever could that mean?"

Robin growled. _Stupid Raven! I told you not to tell her about that_! "Uh, I don't know, actually," he lied, putting his hand over hers.

"...Robin?" Starfire said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever remain angry at me?"

"For wha-?"

He never got to finish his sentence. Before he knew it, Starfire's lips with pressed softly against his. She was kissing him. She was kissing _him_. Was he dreaming? No. This was amazing. Without further hesitation, he kissed her back. Starfire slid her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Robin blindly wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss got slower, more passionate, harder. Robin still couldn't believe it was happening. But aye, he wasn't complaining. He moved his hands up and down his lovers back, while Starfire ran her hands through his gelled hair. It was like heaven, they both thought. They both parted for a split second for air, but then they urgently molded themselves back together.

Robin smiled through his teeth and dipped Starfire. For a moment she was startled, but then, she closed her eyes and let Robin roughly moved his lips on hers. He ran his fingers through her luscious hair, then quickly pulled her back into the position they were in before. His kiss softened, and they both parted their lips.

"Ahem." Cyborg's voice made the love stuck heroes freeze. Behind him was Beast Boy with a shocked expression, and Raven, who wasn't trying very hard to hide her amusement. "So..."

"Uh... How much of that did you see?" Robin asked shakily. He still held Starfire gently in his arms. He glanced at her and saw that she had a dreamy expression on her face. Her legs were wobbly. She looked as if she were melting. He didn't blame the alien girl. That kiss had been so romantic, perfectly timed, and well-meant.

"The_... whole thing_." Beast Boy squeaked. "Dude! That was so... I don't even know a word for _that!_"

Raven let out a snicker. "Well, I see some of us are having a good day then."

Starfire, still very loopy, smiled softly and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "A glorious day."

The three Titans that had been watching laughed, then left the two to be _officially _alone.

"Wow..." Robin trailed off.

"That was most enjoyable," Starfire purred. She gave him a gentle, not-so-bone-crushing hug.

"Would you uh... like to go catch a movie with me, and then maybe go get some pizza or something?"

"Of course, Robin!"

"I love you, Star."

"Friend Robin, I love you, too." The two pressed their lips together in a heart-warming kiss.

And at that, the day ended with smiles, love, and a new couple.

The End


End file.
